


【团兵】Candy

by QUI_ET



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUI_ET/pseuds/QUI_ET
Summary: - 2021白色情人节贺文- 大概应该是ooc的甜文- Summary：利威尔有幸尝过奢侈的糖，那颗糖又甜又腻，却让他回味无穷。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【团兵】Candy

韩吉和莫布里特马不停蹄地从训练场往回走，甫推开休息室的门，就见他们新上任的团长和兵长，埃尔文·史密斯先生与利威尔先生，一人占据了唯二的两张桌子，倔强地扭头，用后脑勺对着对方。

埃尔文倒是没什么特殊表情，但是利威尔就不一样了，那本来就像从墨汁里捞出来的脸此时此刻黑得比大雨倾盆的穹顶还黑。

仿佛有人欠了他八百万似的。

哦不，利威尔对钱没什么概念，应该是，仿佛有人把屎拉在他刚拖完的洁白无瑕的地板上。

韩吉还没琢磨出个所以然，纳拿巴便率先捧着医药箱，缓步走到韩吉身旁，跟她打了声招呼。

“这是....怎么了？”韩吉问。

纳拿巴耸了耸肩，一副无可奈何，“我也不知道，我刚想找埃尔文有事儿，米克就叫我去拿医药箱了。”

“哈......”

彼时埃尔文听到了他们这儿的动静和声响，回过了头，一如既往挂上滴水不漏的表情，他正准备咧嘴冲韩吉笑，却生生“嘶”地到吸一口气，囫囵回了肚里。

而眼尖的韩吉自然没有漏看他身上的异常。

埃尔文的嘴角破了皮，有些许出血，狰狞地泛着红。

“埃尔文，你强吻利威尔被啃了？”韩吉挠了挠后脑勺。

莫布里特刚想制止韩吉的口无遮拦，手也伸了出去准备给她捂嘴，却无奈快不过韩吉，“啊啊啊分队长！！”

“能问出这种问题，你脑子进屎了吗臭四眼。”利威尔依旧扭着头，坚决避免视线与埃尔文有所接触，可是他们还是清晰看见了那凌冽的眼神像是尖刺直直往韩吉身上捅。

“嘛，”纳拿巴了然地笑了笑，“打架了吧你俩。”

“我去。”韩吉咋舌。

事情并不是韩吉所脑补的那样，只不过是因为埃尔文无心的一瞥，为他惹来杀身之祸的琐事。

由于身高差的缘故，一般上埃尔文只需要稍稍低头，便能看见疾步走在自己身前的，利威尔稍稍露在衣襟领子外白皙的后脖子。

他的发鬓剃得整齐，只不过这会儿长得有些长了，看上去毛茸茸的，就是不晓得摸起来的触感怎么样，会不会扎手？还是会像猫毛一般柔软？这么天马行空地想着，埃尔文居然神使鬼差地伸出手，试探得用指节往那诱惑着自己思维的绝对领域摩挲了两下。

下一刻，天旋地转，自己的胳膊被利威尔擒着，他毫不犹豫地给了自己一个过肩摔，然后扬着拳头就要往自己鼻梁揍。

事后埃尔文回想起来，虽然有些胆战心惊，但也不由得欣赏回味起了利威尔的动作，那堪比行云流水，像是做过了无数次般，反射性的动作，没有多余的姿势，就是步步到位。

但埃尔文也不是什么善茬，虽然一时之间有些愣神，但反应过来以后，他反手攥着利威尔过于纤细的腕子，一手准备抵着他的肩膀制止他的重力加速度。

但是他们都低估了彼此的力气，以及诸多巧合的偏差。

比如利威尔其实比他想象中的力气大，比如自己的手掌下意识地就握起了拳头。

“然后你们就互相给了彼此一拳。”韩吉乐不可支地迭声笑着，一边用镊子夹着棉花，沾了些许药水往埃尔文的嘴角轻而缓地点涂，“埃尔文，这叫职场性骚扰哎。”

“还有利威尔，袭击上司会被关禁闭的。”

利威尔正被纳拿巴摁着上药，他回不过头去瞪韩吉，只能小声道，“.....无所谓。”

“嘛嘛，是我不对，忽然这么一碰谁都会被吓到的。”埃尔文谢过韩吉，开口打圆场。

“管好你的爪，因为我不是女性，所以无所谓。”利威尔掸了掸衣袖上的褶皱，头也不抬帮纳拿巴把药水工整地排列进医药箱内，“要是胡乱碰女性，传出什么不好听的话，丢的是整个调查兵团的脸。”

“知道了。”埃尔文听话地点头。

这意外和平场面看在韩吉眼里，她抱着胳膊，咂巴咂巴嘴，顺着草蛇灰线琢磨出了点儿无法言喻的诡谲。具体要说，她又说不出来，反正，利威尔和埃尔文，他们都怪怪的。

纳拿巴倒是意味深长地拍了拍韩吉的肩膀，然后一副深藏功与名的模样，悄然抱着医药箱离去。

“我觉得.....好像不是女性男性的问题啊。”韩吉蹙眉，抬手磨蹭着自己的下巴。

莫布里特跟在她身边，身前是利威尔和埃尔文并肩的身影，他不明所以地问，“分队长，你说什么？”

“我说，”韩吉神秘地冲莫布里特招了招手，趁他低下头的时候，与他耳语，“暧昧让人受尽委屈。”

莫布里特：？？？

虽然早上起了摩擦，可见埃尔文一副什么事也没发生过的模样，以及他嘴角明显泛红的伤口，利威尔虽然别扭，可还是觉得过意不去。

他和埃尔文关系其实并不算密切，半年以前他图谋不轨地加入调查兵团，失去了两位挚友，本应该对始作俑者埃尔文·史密斯感到怨恨，可自己却被他一番巧舌如簧的话说服，决心留在调查兵团。

到底是被鬼遮眼，还是敲坏了脑子，利威尔自己也搞不清楚。

大概是，埃尔文这个人过于令他看不透了。他把人类的利益放在自己之上，为达目的不择手段，是个疯子，大抵正是因为捉摸不透，利威尔才越想窥知那些无从得知的埃尔文。

半年，不长不短，却足够改变一切，磨合棱角。

埃尔文从分队长变成了团长，特意整了个从来没有的职位，把利威尔扔了上去，他成了「兵长」，也成了埃尔文的副官，他人口里的，埃尔文·史密斯的左膀右臂。

讽刺的是，哪怕利威尔至今对埃尔文已经没有敌意，甚至愿意服从他跟随他了以后，自己刻在骨子里的劣根性依旧磨灭不了。

从前在地下街的时候，为了生存，他不得不时时保持警惕，不与交心，尽可能避免肢体接触，他就像一只紧绷着尖刺的刺猬，浑身上下都是敌意，哪怕本身并没有亮出威胁的打算，却依旧抑制不住生存的本能。

利威尔叹了口气，捏了捏眉心，搁下笔，手边是成山成叠的文件，对面是埃尔文逆着光，低着头的脸。

“累了？”似乎是听见他的叹气声，埃尔文抬头，掀起眼皮目不转睛地盯着利威尔看。

利威尔摇了摇头，“没什么，只是觉得你这团长真不好当。”

他抬手拨了拨比自己手边文件还要多出好几倍的，埃尔文那侧的文件堆，有些慨叹，“天天批这些玩意儿，一坐就是白天到晚上，你不怕长痔疮吗？”

“不要诅咒我啊，利威尔。”埃尔文低声笑了笑。

利威尔哼了声，不予置评。他指腹擦过手边批阅到一半的账目表，视线逡巡至餐饮栏目以后顿了顿，“吃穿用度的费用不是一直维持在五百，这个月怎么多出了两百？我们哪来那么多闲钱？”

“这个月是白色情人节。”埃尔文头也不抬，答非所问。

“哈？”

“你很受欢迎，上个月收到了很多人送的巧克力对吧？”埃尔文执着笔，不疾不徐地一目三行，落款签下自己龙飞凤舞的大名后，抬起头，朝利威尔笑了笑，“要记得回礼。”

“你在开玩笑吗，好几十个，光是购买砂糖的费用都快超出一个月份购买白薯的价钱了。”

“不用替我操心，利威尔，预算的事我会想办法。”

利威尔有些愤然，但他依旧面无表情地站起身，居高临下地看着埃尔文那双波澜不惊的蓝眼睛，“上一次的壁外调查损失惨重，多少双眼睛在盯着调查兵团你最好用那老是堵屎的脑子想一想。”

“别管那些有的没的，当好你身为团长应该干的正事。”利威尔抿了抿唇，又说，“我出去透透风。”

“去吧，不那么快回来也没事。”埃尔文这回停下了书写动作，噙着莫名其妙的浅笑，认真地看着他。

推开办公室的门，虽说去透风，可实际上利威尔顺着楼梯往下，直径地就走进了食堂。彼时已经过了午饭时间了，里头空荡荡的，可却有震耳欲聋的笑声隔着老远的距离传入利威尔的耳里，他甚至不需要多想，单凭那把嗓子，和驴叫似的笑声，便能知道里头的人。

于是他跨步走了过去，视线逡巡了一圈儿，在韩吉身旁的空位和莫布里特手边的空位，想都没想便选择了后者。

“哟，利威尔。”

“四眼你真的好吵。”两人之间隔着莫布里特，利威尔看不见韩吉，但这丝毫不妨碍他开口怼人。

反倒是米克见了他，下意识地皱了皱鼻尖，冷笑一声，“文件还没批完？”

“啊啊，这你也能闻出来。”

“墨水和再生纸的味道。”

利威尔不置可否，他左顾右盼着，似乎是在找寻着什么，这般神情被向来察言观色又贴心的莫布里特收入眼底，他噙着好奇的笑，问：“兵长，在找什么吗？”

利威尔被他问得噎了会儿话头，警觉一行人都被莫布里特一番话搞得注意力搁在了自己身上，颇为不自在地挠了挠后脖，“......没什么。”

利威尔放下了手，搁在桌面，食指与拇指交叠着摩挲着那一小块皮肤。见他沉默着，场面倒也不尴尬，长日子的相处他们几人都早酝酿出了默契，利威尔不说话，意味着他在思考着一些难以启齿的问题，不催促也不窥探，他想说的时候听他说便是——这还是利威尔刚加入兵团，像只不亲人的流浪猫的时候，埃尔文便先行一步琢磨出的方式。

韩吉和纳拿巴东扯西扯些有的没的，说着说着便聊到了明天的白色情人节，刚感叹着受欢迎的男人们又要做大量的巧克力回礼，以虏芳心，利威尔却忽然轻声开口，“....那什么。”

寥寥三个字像投入平静湖面，搅碎平静，惊起涟漪的小石子。

“怎么了？”纳拿巴问。

利威尔撇过脑袋，不去看任何人，自顾自嗫嚅，“砂糖.....”

“嗯？”

利威尔却猛地拍案而起，脸色阴鸷得像是历经生死抉择后一般凝重，他皱着眉，低沉地撂下一句“没什么”后转身就走，留下一脸懵逼的一众人，和后知后觉品味过来，笑得一脸暧昧的韩吉。

韩吉摩挲着下巴，像是窥晓了天机似的，呼呼笑了两声，“原来如此。”

“什么？”

“没什么。”韩吉神秘兮兮地托腮大笑，“春天到了呢。”

米克和纳拿巴以及莫布里特揩了把汗，望着窗外万里无云的高朗蓝天，以及喋喋不休的蝉鸣与燥热熏风，闻着夏天的气味，摸不着头脑。

而这厢直到入夜，利威尔也没有重新回到办公室，埃尔文顺手将利威尔搁置在桌面剩余的文件都给批阅完成后，疲乏地伸了个懒腰。手边的茶杯已经空了，蜡烛也快燃尽，火光忽明忽暗地摇曳着，平日里利威尔会妥帖地在红茶即将见底，蜡烛燃烧过半的时候适时填上新的。

这会儿埃尔文感到口干舌燥，双眼费劲儿干涩了，才忽觉利威尔说出去透透风，一去就去了半天。不过他也不担心他的安全，只不过是无端有些好奇利威尔居然有私人事情离开岗位的时候，埃尔文以为自己对利威尔无所不知，但或许其实是一无所知才对。

他懊恼地捏了捏眉心，执着水杯，准备出去倒水喝，还没来得及站起来，办公室门就被敲响。埃尔文下意识答了声进来，下一刻门扉微敞，利威尔怀抱着个纸袋，侧身入内。

去哪儿了？

埃尔文本想这么问，可话语到嘴边溜了圈，却被他和唾液一同咽下，“怎么了？”

“我....存了点钱，反正也没地方用，你拿去贴补购买砂糖的亏损吧。”利威尔走进了两步，杵在办公桌前，“是正当手段来的，你不用在意，地下街时候的肮脏钱该上缴的早都上缴了。”

“那些砂糖没必要浪费让我用来做什么巧克力，先欠着，以后兵团的补贴充裕了再补上我想佩特拉她们能理解。”

“嘛，话是这么说....”利威尔顿了顿话头，伸手在纸袋里东掏西找，然后翻出了个不过就巴掌大小的铁罐子，隔空扔到了埃尔文怀里，“这是赔礼。”

“什么？”埃尔文精准地接过，捧在掌心一看，才愕然发觉那是王都正在风靡流行的水晶糖，造型精美价格不菲，前段时间他们两人到王都找总统开会的时候，途径了市集，埃尔文被他吸引住了目光。

那时候他想的是，不知道利威尔喜不喜欢甜食，如果买来送他，会不会被拒绝，由此埃尔文那一回并没有购下那罐糖果。

“你喜欢的吧？之前你老盯着它看。”利威尔礼送出去了，人却不自在地把怀里空荡的纸袋抱得起皱，不自在地视线飘忽，“就当做是赔礼吧，抱歉....早上揍了你。”

埃尔文自己都快忘了有这一茬了，利威尔却牢记于心，虽然这一切源于一个美丽的误会，但无可否认 埃尔文非常吃他这套别扭的示好方式。

“谢谢，我很喜欢。”埃尔文看见利威尔拧巴的神情松懈了下来，他打开糖罐，拣了一颗水蓝色的放进嘴里，而后招了招手，让利威尔走到自己身边，“你呢？喜欢吃甜食吗？”

利威尔想了会儿，说还行。

然后他怎么也没想到，因为这两个字，埃尔文朝他露了个意义不明的笑容以后，站起身，用自己宽大的身影裹挟着利威尔，气息钻入鼻间，他怔怔见证着埃尔文俯身，吻上了自己。

仅仅是如同在红茶里放入一颗砂糖，是枯败的落叶坠入水面涤荡浮沉，又轻又柔的触碰，利威尔甚至不确定那是个吻。

所以他自然地凑过去接管对方的嘴唇，舌头肆意扫荡着埃尔文口腔，以几乎要将唾液搜刮干净的力度翻搅着对方的舌根，他甚至从埃尔文口中夺过那已经化成糖水，小小一颗，一嚼就碎的水晶糖。

很甜，甜得他舌根发腻，心情却莫名因拔高的多巴胺起伏而愉悦。

埃尔文被力道推搡得坐回了办公椅上，利威尔弯曲一条腿，也跪了上去，他眯着眼睛，舔去自己嘴角沾着的银丝，“这就是你对同样揍了我这件事的赔礼吗？团长。”

“这颗糖本来就属于你。”

“听不懂你在说什么屁话，巧言令色的阴谋家。”利威尔不甚在意地将双膝分开跪在软椅的两侧，低下头，用舌尖擦过埃尔文嘴角被自己的拳头擦出的伤痕，“但是如果你想上我的话也不是不行，毕竟我让你这张价值千金的脸破相了。”

“真是令人难过，利威尔，我在你眼里只有长相有价值吗？”

“别人我不知道，但我想那些猪猡大概会心甘情愿对你的脸买单。”

“那你呢？”

利威尔褪下西裤，答非所问，“至少在想和我发生关系的里面你是最好看的一个。”

“我很荣幸，毕竟你真的很受欢迎。”埃尔文似笑非笑地拍了拍利威尔的臀，“那么，你自己来还是我来？”

利威尔用行动回答了埃尔文的问题，他攥着男人的腕子，将他宽厚的掌心上的两根指头，由根部到指尖通通舔湿，缀满晶莹的水意，“我可不想让自己的手碰到自己的屎，虽然我今天很通畅。”

“别说会让我萎的话。”埃尔文笑笑，将湿漉漉的手指探到利威尔的股缝，伸出食指按摩着褶皱边缘，他一手揽着利威尔的腰肢，心一横便将指尖戳进去，听到耳边溢出一声闷后，就把整根手指插了进去。

利威尔把额角抵在埃尔文宽硕的肩膀上，喉咙口泄出低喘，下身因异物入侵的撕裂感沿着神经，血液，流向四肢百骸，他的肠壁正在下意识地抵抗埃尔文的手指，他的额角在冒着涔涔汗水，全被蹭在了埃尔文肩膀上的布料上。

两根手指的指腹再次压上敏感的腺点，又时而弯曲开拓紧致的甬道，利威尔抑制不住地张口，咬住埃尔文脖颈处的皮肤，依然无法控制住呻吟，“嗯……哈啊……”

待埃尔文往内送入第三根手指后，他刻意将力道放重，逼出利威尔更多甜腻的声音，他能感受到那勃发的性器正硬挺着抵在自己的腹部，埃尔文索性插进第四根手指并拢着一同按压着腺点，指根分开将狭窄的甬道撑开。

与此同时利威尔瞎摸着埃尔文鼓起的裤裆，好不容易碰到了拉链，向下拉开，掏出了那如同硫磺之火般滚烫灼热的性器，握在手里，沉甸甸的，利威尔一圈虎口甚至无法将它完全裹挟。

埃尔文抽出了黏答答的指尖，托着利威尔的下臀，两指分开臀瓣，一张一翕的穴口便抵着，艰难地把滚烫的顶端吃了进去。利威尔的双脚完全悬空着，挂在埃尔文的臂弯，但凡他泄了些力度，自己的身体就向下沉，将粗大的龟头完全卡进了狭窄的甬道。

“操....！我屁股要坏了！”利威尔恶狠狠地剐了埃尔文一眼，却被他抵住鼻尖，亲昵地试探。

见利威尔没有反射性地向后躲闪，他才弯着眼睛去衔住那两瓣殷红的唇。这个动作使原先仍有些负隅顽抗的利威尔松了气，乖缪地揽着他的脖子与他接吻，与此同时他手上的力道放松，使利威尔的身子因体重的缘故下坠，一点点地吞入那根巨大的性器。

直到利威尔感觉到自己的臀部已经摩挲着埃尔文裤子上粗糙的布料，他才惊觉勃发得有一个小臂那么粗的性器已经满满当当得嵌在自己体内。

利威尔的双手撑在埃尔文肩膀，无师自通地摆动颀长的腰肢，让性器摩擦那块敏感的区域，他闭着眼低吟出声，那就像是一曲委婉的圆舞曲，他唱着歌，跳着舞，而埃尔文是他万里挑一的男伴。埃尔文也不闲着，他抬手捻上利威尔胸前的两点，随后则捏住利威尔硬挺漂亮的性器上下撸动，指腹摩擦着柔软的铃口。

他一边这么做，一边挺胯，让性器在甬道内碾着最敏感的腺点，利威尔发出无声尖叫着射精，失焦的双目看向埃尔文身后的那透着盈白月光的窗牖，而埃尔文依旧掐着利威尔的腰继续抽插。

“哈、哈啊等、等一下…...嗯！埃尔文——”

埃尔文空出一只手握着利威尔的手，摸到他的小腹向下按，而身下动作不停。

“它在你里面，能感受到吗？”

“……直接操那里，别磨蹭。”度过不应期的性器又开始流水，利威尔意有所指地将臀部向后送吃得更深。

他浑身泛着暧昧的粉色，爽得连脚趾都绷紧了，双足都挂在埃尔文结实的臂膀上，利威尔下半身几乎腾空，无助地承受着快感的袭击。在他为敞着水意迷蒙的双眼，呜呜咽咽地抓着埃尔文裸露在外的手臂，往上头抓出一道道暧昧的红痕的时候，埃尔文将粗大的性器抽出来，注视着肠液被抽插打出浊白的体液从里面流出来后再一次粗暴地撞了进去。

“哈……嗯啊……”利威尔口中的词句被埃尔文故意顶得破碎，他加快了抽送的频率，每一次都顶到最深处，换了个姿势以后他更方便地低头去啃咬利威尔嶙峋的蝴蝶骨，那里像是理应生长着一双翅膀，拒囿他展翅高飞的奢望。

完全勃起的性器近乎把利威尔的小腹顶出一道弧度，快感宛如涤荡起伏的波澜，底下是深不见底的深渊，甬道里的性器成为了唯一的浮木，埃尔文的气味和温度成了一时的窠巢。

埃尔文握着利威尔的腿根就着插入的姿态让他转了个身，接着将他上半身压在座椅上，握着他的膝弯再次干进去。

“你他妈...！哈啊——”

硬热的性器如同打桩机开凿着被操得软烂的后穴，交媾时候液体的声响像惊蛰的雷雨落在耳侧，埃尔文钳着利威尔力量感十足，因紧绷而肌理线条分明的腿根，当下一刹埃尔文忽觉腿根开始痉挛而浑身不住颤抖时，他赶忙以快速地捣弄碾过敏感处，在利威尔如浮萍般攀附着自己高潮以前，将自己的性器抽出，撸动了两把后，腥热的液体全数打在了泛红的穴口。

过量快感的短时累积让射无可射的性器抖动了几下，而被松开的利威尔浑身痉挛地靠着软椅滑在地上，无射精高潮往往会持续很久，他缓了一会儿，抬腿蹬着埃尔文汗涔涔的肩头，喘着未匀的气，“你要是射里面我就把你两条腿掰断。”

“我知道你有洁癖。”埃尔文将自己的皮带系好，从办公桌抽屉抽了条帕子，一手覆上利威尔微凉的膝骨，“腿张开，擦一擦。”

利威尔顺从地张开了腿，视线在埃尔文高挺的鼻梁和被月光亲吻的眼睫上逡巡了一会儿，又左右游弋，最终落到了桌面上那盖子没合严实，大抵是在刚才的性爱中不小心撞到了桌子，倾倒洒落了糖粒的糖果罐子上。

一颗一颗晶莹的，色彩各异，像流星坠落地面。

利威尔伸手，拣起一颗淡蓝色的，吹去上头沾染了微不可查的尘埃，放进了口中。

好甜。

又甜又腻，但却足够存齿留香。

END


End file.
